


Changes - The Kingdom of Covid – Frozen angst challenge - Day 3 - ”Your majesty… theres’s something you need to know.”

by Domika83



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rather chilly night but Elsa wasn't fazed by it. She was standing on the balcony of her room and was thinking about her life. She was about to become queen, too soon for her liking but she couldn't do anything about the fact that her father passed away when she was twelve years old and her mother was lying in bed with severe illness.

She hardly remembered her father. Except the fact that he was the one who ordered for her to be kept in isolation. He was afraid of her magic and wanted her to conceal and don't feel. So she obeyed and didn't feel anything. She created a box inside her and stored there all the emotions she felt no matter good or bad. She was like an empty vessel passing time. No hope to get out of this misery.

When her father passed nothing changed, her mother was a wreck after that and didn't have in her to think about her daughter, she cared only about a full glass of wine. At least that's how it was for a long time.

Only a few months ago Iduna started to care more but by that time Elsa had become master at concealing. She heard that people behind her back called her the Ice Queen.

Last night Iduna asked her to come over to her room for a talk. She went in with a blank face and saw her mother barely breathing in her bed. Iduna had trouble getting air in her lungs and was very weak. Elsa was in shock. She wasn't aware that her mother was in such a serious state. She sowed lots of tissues on the floor next to bed, probably Anna left them. Elsa couldn't make herself feel anything, she was aware of what's going on but felt rather like an observer behind a glass.

She sat on the bed next to her mother. Iduna with a lot of struggle lifted her hand, put it on Elsas and barely squeezed. She had a faint smile and tried to say something but was unable to make a sound with the small amount of air in her lungs. Elsa wanted to shed a tear but nothing happened, she wanted to say  _ „I love you mom”  _ but it was locked far away inside her. She could only stare at her mother absently.

Now she was looking at Arendell and wondered what she`ll do. There was a sad future in front of her. Plenty of years full of meetings, decisions, someday marriage to some fool of a man. Her thinking was interrupted by a certain knock on the door.

"Come in." 

She heard cautious footsteps followed by her sisters voice:

"Erm El- Your majesty… there's something you need to know." 

"Yes, speak." 

"Our mother…. She… Passed away just now." 

"Thank you. Please tell Kai to start preparing for the funeral."

"But Elsa…" 

"That will be all. Go." 

When the door closed behind Anna, Elsa fell on her knees and put her arms around her. She closed her eyes and was breathing heavily. One lonely tear fell on her chin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluffy genie to balance previous angst ;)

_**10 years later.** _

Elsa was sitting at the beach and meditated. She focused on her breathing, stillness, nothingness and just being. No thoughts, no feelings, only a sense of energy of her surroundings - sweet salty smell of the sea, gentle breeze ruffling her hair, hum of the waves, roughness of sand.

She felt at peace. She opened her eyes and took another deep breath. Smile found its way to her face, it was so easy to smile now. Her heart was full. She never would have believed if someone told her years back how her life would look like.

She heard some noise and saw a child playing with Nokk. The water spirit was now favourite among tribes children, throwing them high in the air only to catch them in a water slide.

Her heart was warm. 

She thought about all the struggles she had to overcome. The most work was done inside, she had a lot of things to unlearn, a lot of feelings and emotions to let out. It was a long process but she got to a place she finally felt truly like herself. 

She felt arms hugging her from behind and smiled recognising that delicate touch of her wife.

“Hi Honey,” Elsa said.

“Hello Snowflake,” Maren responded, placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek, cuddling closer to Elsa. “Did you write to Anna that we are coming for charades?”

“Yes, Gale is on her way right now. Where is Yelana? We should get going soon,” Elsa asked.

“Ryder is showing her baby calf, he should bring her any minute, wagon is waiting for us at the top of the cliff” Maren said.

“Perfect.

“IDUNA! Leave the Nokk and come here and put on some dry clothes, we`re going to Arendell soon”, Elsa shouted.

“Yes, moma. I`m coming,” came the respond.

Elsa smiled and thought that Iduna definitely got her playful spirit after Honeymaren. She could spend the whole day playing hide and seek with the spirits and was getting better and better and fighting. Yelana on the other hand although physically was a perfect reflection of her sister was much calmer and loved taking care of all animals and living creatures.

Yes. Elsa never thought she would be able to repair her relationship with her sister and gonna have a loving family of her own. Honeymaren stole Elsa's heart the moment their eyes met, she helped her bloom and fully unfroze Elsa`s soul. Maren had no idea how much she change Elsa's life, she teached her how to fight for herself.

When they got married she thought her life was full. Then one day Ahtohallan blessed their union in unexpected way and Elsa found out she was pregnant.

Elsa smiled again, kissed passionately her wife feeling grateful for all her experiences because they helped her get to this place.


End file.
